Top 10 Mario Kart Tracks
TOP TEN MAWIO KAWT THWECKS! (JonTron reference) Mochlum Not counting any Mario Circuits, Rainbow Roads, or Bowser's Castles since there are so many. Might add descriptions and honorable mentions later. 10. Piranha Plant Pipeway (7/8) 9. Yoshi Valley (64) 8. Waluigi Pinball (DS) 7. Waluigi Stadium (Double Dash) 6. Grumble Volcano (Wii) 5. Tick Tock Clock (DS/8) 4. Sunshine Airport (8) 3. Cloud top Cruise (8) 2. Baby Park (Double Dash) 1. Mount Wario (8) MissingNo 10. TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. TBA 3. Maka Wuhu (3DS). Ignoring the whole "Maka Wuhu super-shortcut" (which was actually patched a while ago), this track is actually very fun to race on. Great environment, appealing to the eyes, and overall very creative. 2. Waluigi Pinball (DS). This track is flashy, quick, and fun. Three things to look for in a track. Not to mention the awesome music. 1. TBA CompliensCreator00 10. Toad's Turnpike (N64, WiiU) - Now let me get one thing clear, I like those courses where you drive alongside traffic, and there is another one on this list. I am aware this track is just a Figure-8, but unlike Figure-8 Circuit, it gots style. It has the traffic to avoid, along with cool music, and in Mario Kart 8, it has lots of anti-gravity towards the side, which I love. This is definitely one of my favourite N64 tracks. 9. Wario Shipyard (3DS) - I used to not really care for this track, but after a few videos I watched of it, I must say, it looks like a pretty interesting track! The music is good, and it demonstrates underwater racing quite well. I don't have much to say, aside from that it looks like one cool track. 8. Sunshine Airport (WiiU) - Driving along an airport is actually a very interesting track idea, and was done well here! The music is amazing, and it is overall very fun. Driving around the luggage, on a plane, and on the ramp where the planes fly away, then going back in, it seems that this track was really well-made! Thus, it is on my list. 7. Waluigi Pinball (DS, 3DS) - Waluigi Pinball is an amazing track, and there is no need to wonder how it became one of the most popular of all time. Driving around inside a pinball machine? Yesssss! I like tracks with unique concepts like that. Plus it features Waluigi, my favourite Mario character, and has awesome music. Too bad it wasn't in Wii U. It'd be fantastic with anti-gravity. 6. Music Park (3DS, WiiU) - Music Park is a track based on music, as the name implies. So what does it have to offer? Driving on pianos, xylaphones, marimbas, a tambourine, and towards the end, three giant bouncing notes, which allow you to do tricks whenever the fall! This track is a very interesting concept, and even though unchanged for the WiiU version, seems better than ever. 5. Electrodrome (WiiU) - Or as I like to call it, the love child of Music Park and Waluigi Pinball. Electrodrome is a new stage where you drive through a nightclub, around many different surfaces which mess around with the music. The interesting concept and cool layout definitely make this one hella track. 4. Yoshi Valley (N64, WiiU) - For some, this track is horrible, for others, like me, the horribleness makes it one of the best tracks ever. There are so many paths to take (I like the narrow one most), and is fun seeing who gets first. Even in Mario Kart 8, where they flat out tell you which place you are in, because some paths may be shorter or longer than the ones you take, it still is confusing, but hey, it's still fun. 3. Maple Treeway (Wii, 3DS) - Maple Treeway is such an interesting concept, and the track is fun from start to finish. It has many fun turns, and special parts worth mentioning, such as the cannon at the beginning, the part with the Wigglers, and of course, the wobble bridge. Which was taken out for the 3DS version. Bad choice, Nintendo. 2. Mushroom City (GCN) - When I first entered this course, I was expecting a fun course. What I got in the end was something even better. This course overall is definitely one of the best, determined by the several paths, difficult traffic, and fun layout. This track overall can even beat Yoshi Valley in confusion, and that's pretty good. A very solid track which I love playing on. To top it off, it also has good music. What could be better? Well first let's have some honorable mentions... *Luigi Raceway (N64) *Sunset Wilds (GBA) *Sherbet Land (GCN) *Shy Guy Falls (Wii U) *Broken Pier (GBA) 1. Tick-Tock Clock (DS, WiiU) - Tick-Tock Clock is a very fun track indeed. Maybe it's just my strange fascination with clocks, but I really liked this track ever since I first played on it. I admit, in Mario Kart DS it was a pretty visually bland track, but that was easily fixed in Mario Kart 8, which definitely made this track one that shouldn't be missed. Driving on the gears, on the clock, on the stopwatch, past the pendulums, this track throughout has enough to keep it interesting from start to finish. Moon Snail Top 5 best and worst MK stages Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Some other 7th thing.